H.R.C. Stanley's Gamera Fanon-Canon Multiverse
The Gamera Fanon-Canon Multiverse is a concept created by H.R.C. Stanley, incorporating both canon non/Gamera films made by Daiei/Kadokawa/otherwise and fan stories as well as organising such into seperate timelines. *''Canon film'' *''Fan-made story'' The Timelines The Nidaime Timeline *1965 - *1985 - *1990 - *2005 - *2015 - *2025 - *2040 - *2045 - *2065 - The Atlantis Timeline * 1914 - Atlantis: The Lost Empire * 1919 - Atlantis: The Legend of Gamera The Shodai Timeline *1965 - Gamera the Invincible *1966 - Gamera vs. Barugon *1967 - Gamera vs. Gyaos *1968 - Gamera vs. Viras *1969 - Gamera vs. Guiron *1970 - Gamera vs. Jiger *1971 - Gamera vs. Zigra *1972 - Gamera vs. Garasharp *1980 - Gamera Super Monster The Kaneko/Heisei Timeline *542,000,000 BC - A species of crustacean that lived in colonies on the ocean floor exists at around this time. In approximately 542 million years, one of these colonies would become Destoroyah. 542,000,000 BC is the latest possible year that this could be taking place, due to Destoroyah's status as a Precambrian monster. *1954 AD - Gojira - Godzilla, a giant 50 meter kaiju created by the radioactivity from an H-bomb test, attacks Japan and completely destroys the country's capital city of Tokyo. The beast is finally killed by the Oxygen Destroyer, a device invented by Daisuke Serizawa. The doctor, however, sacrificed himself and died with the King of the Monsters in order to insure that his device would never be used again. *1989 - Who Do I Choose? *1990 - Hong Kong Paradise *1991 - My Soul Is Slashed *1993 - Graduation Journey: I Came from Japan *1994 - It's a Summer Vacation Everyday *1995 - Gamera: Guardian of the Universe - *1996 - Gamera 2: Advent of Legion - *1997 - School Ghost Stories 3 *1998 - GODZILLA - *1999 - Gamera 3: The Awakening of Iris - *2000 - GODZILLA 2 - *2000 - Pyrokinesis *2000 - Anguirus 2000 - *2001 - Varan vs. Megaguirus - *2002 - Godzilla, Mothra and King Ghidorah: Giant Monsters All-Out Attack - 48 years after his first attack, Godzilla returns and attacks Japan. However, the demonic monster is forced to contend with the three Guardian Monsters of Yamato: Baragon, Mothra, and King Ghidorah. After dispatching all three of the Guardian Monsters, Godzilla is eventually destroyed when his Atomic Ray fails to discharge and blows up the monster's body. Unfortunately, the creature's heart survives and continues to beat, foreshadowing its possible return. *2003 - Gamera vs. Kamacuras - Gamera, Varan and Anguirus must face off against the Kamacuras. *2004 - *2005 - Azumi 2: Death or Love *2006 - Death Note *2006 - Death Note: The Last Name *2006 - God's Left Hand, Devil's Right Hand *2007 - *2009 - Godzilla X Gamera X Gyaos X King Ghidorah: Great Giant Monster Wars - *2011 - Messiah *2014 - Danger Dolls The Little Braves Timeline *1970 - *1973 - *2006 - Gamera the Brave - *2009 - *2012 - *2015 - *2017 -